moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Morganite Order
The Morganite Order (more formally referred to as the Order of Sir Morgan Ladimore) is a militant order based in the region of Duskwood. The Morganite Order is led by Sir Paulidarius Valtaran who serves under the authority of Alonsus II, the Archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light. Beliefs The Morganite Order holds a special reverence for Sir Morgan Ladimore who himself was a native of the Duskwood region. Sir Morgan Ladimore is also honored by the Order for his service as a knight of the Silver Hand and for the noble way in which he lived his life until his tragic end. The members of the Order believe that the soul of Morgan Ladimore either * exists in a state of purification * has already received forgiveness under the Light and now rests in peace With the possibility of the former, the Order commits its prayers and righteous deeds to the hope that this will hasten the expiation of Sir Morgan Ladimore's soul. However, in light of the latter, the Order strives to honor his name through word and deed. The Order also extends this practice of praying for the souls of the dead to others by making occasional visits to cemeteries. 'Purpose' The Morganite Order was founded for the purpose of stemming the tides of evil that constantly sweep through the regions of Duskwood and Deadwind Pass, and to guide the good and faithful folk of those regions toward sanctification and prosperity. Therefore, the Morganite Order sees to the following: * establish and maintain a steady military presence for the Church of the Holy Light in the regions of Duskwood and Deadwind Pass * seek, find, and vanquish the evil elements within the regions * patrolling the main roads of Duskwood * provide assistance to other friendly factions operating within the regions Structure Potentate The Potentate (Highlord) is the highest rank within the Morganite Order. The Potentate exercises executive authority over the whole order, making appointments and serving as a revered figurehead in all matters. Council A member of the Council is a person appointed to any of the various positions of command, authority, or superintendence, such as Chamberlain, Chancellor, Ritual-Master, etc. Warden A warden is an elevated knight, selected by the Potentate for his/her loyalty and commitment. Although nominally still knights, wardens are considered to be especially honorable persons who deserve a measure of respect greater than knights. It is meant to act as a rank for exemplary, creative, active, and important order members who go above and beyond what is normally expected of knights. Upholder An upholder is one who has taken their full vows to the Order and is deemed worthy to uphold the beliefs and characteristics of the Order. Upholders are responsible for training aspirants as well as tending to any other duties and responsibilities given to them by their superiors. Aspirant An aspirant is a member who has taken temporal vows and still lacks some training to become an avowed member of the Order. All aspirants are assigned a master who will guide and train them in the ways of the Order. Initiate An Initiate is an unavowed member who hopes to learn more before taking their vows into the Order. History Category:Organizations Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Morganite Order Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Church of the Holy Light